


You Can’t Keep Your Hands Off Me (Or Your Pants On)

by atticrissfinch



Series: You Can’t Keep Your Hands Off Me [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Penetration, bisexual!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently at Yale, Quinn had not only matured mentally, but sexually as well. Blaine decided that college must do wonders for a person if it shaped this version of his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can’t Keep Your Hands Off Me (Or Your Pants On)

When Quinn opens the door, she squeals at her unexpected visitor. His grin wattage could power a large city.

“Oh my god, Blaine!” She throws her arms around the boy, and he breathes in the scent of her neck.

“Hey, baby. Surprise!” he laughs, swaying her back and forth in the doorway, and just soaking in the here-ness of this. He’s here and she’s here and they’re together finally.

After Kurt and Blaine’s amicable, yet painful break up half way though Blaine’s senior year, he was left hurt and sensitive. The summer after Quinn’s first year at college and Blaine’s graduation, he lingered in Ohio for a while. Although still a bit sore, he pressed forward, ready to take on his new life in LA alone. Solo. Single.

Then he bumped into Quinn. She had dropped by Lima to see friends, but Blaine was the only one still there. They spent a day together. A day turned into two. Then every day for a week. Blaine noticed how much older, and more mature Quinn had become after just one year at university.

Then they kissed. It was zero to sixty from there, and Blaine was thrust into a wonderful world of tits and pussies that he had never experienced first-hand before. And god, was it sexy. God, was Quinn sexy.

Apparently at Yale, Quinn had not only matured mentally, but sexually as well. Gone was the cautious, throw-on-the-breaks girl of their high school days that Blaine had heard gossip of in the hallways. This was a new sexually experienced, yet ravenous Quinn.

Blaine decided that college must do wonders for a person, and was excited to experience it for himself if it shaped this version of his girlfriend.

Now it’s been about three months since they parted after summer, and it feels so good to be together again.

Quinn pulls just far enough away to plant a passionate kiss to Blaine’s lips, which he eagerly reciprocates.

“God, I missed you.” She tells him as they resurface, resting her head on his collarbone.

“Me too. So much.” He mumbles into her hair.

Finally realizing that they are still standing in the doorway of her dorm, she welcomes her boyfriend inside.

“Make yourself at home,” she invites, somewhat awkwardly. Blaine just grins, plunking down on her bed.

“It’s very homey. I like it.” Blaine acknowledges the dorm room, which he has never seen in real life—only through a digitized webcam. It’s warm. It’s very…Quinn. He loves it.

“Thank you, B.” She says, pulling her lower lip into her mouth.

Blaine gets his first good look at her since he got here, and jesus is she gorgeous. There’s a wide-necked blue Yale sweatshirt, the collar hanging off one of her shoulders, and her legs are clad in a sinfully short pair of pink boyshorts. Her legs go on for miles. God. Her hair is still reasonably short, and lightly tousled.

All Blaine can think about now is messing it up more.

Damn it, he hadn’t seen his girlfriend in three months, and he missed having sex. Skype or phone sex was good, but nothing compares to having her spread open for him, burying himself in her sweet scent.

Quinn notices Blaine’s eyes trailing her body. “I’m so sorry for this,” gesturing to her appearance. “I mean, I obviously didn’t know you were coming, so I kinda look like shit.”

Blaine’s eyes shoot up in shock. “No, Q, you’re absolutely perfect. Promise. Beyond flawless.” He assures.

He extends his arms out toward Quinn, who giggles and crawls onto the bed and into his loving embrace.

“You look really good too, you know.” She smiles. “Have you been working out?” She grips his bicep, squeezing the muscle.

He laughs, scrunching his nose a bit. “Maybe a little.”

“It’s hot,” She adds. Blaine captures her lips in an enticing kiss, tugging on her lower lip, which he full well knows gets to Quinn every time. Sure enough, she moans into the kiss, sliding her tongue into his eager mouth.

Blaine pulls away breathlessly. “I know I just got here and all, but I really want you right now.”

Quinn just moans again, nodding rapidly. Without missing another moment, Blaine has Quinn on her back, crashing his lips onto hers again.

He runs a hand over her clothed chest, feeling the slope of her breast under his palm. He reaches the edge of the sweatshirt, and slides his hand underneath. He journeys up to her breast again, only this time it’s bare. She isn’t wearing a bra. Blaine moans into Quinn’s mouth.

“God, Q.”

She pushes her breast further into his hand, encouraging. He gropes the flesh, his stomach surging at the feel of her hard nipple dragging along his palm.

He trails kisses from her jaw to her neck to her collarbone and across her uncovered shoulder. He tugs at the hem of her top, and Quinn allows him to shed the clothing. She shivers from the newly exposed skin, but then the heat of Blaine’s mouth sinks over her tit, sucking. She bucks up into his mouth as she keens at the pleasure of it. Blaine moans around her, tonguing her that much more fervently.

Finally, it seems Quinn has had enough of foreplay. “Touch me, please.” She begs breathily.

Blaine can’t help but agree. Maybe later they could spend a bit more time in the build-up, but right now, they just need each other.

He dips his fingers between her legs, moaning at the dampness of her underwear.

“God, you’re so wet for me, Q.”

“Please.” She whimpers. Blaine strokes her through the material, pressing in where he knows her entrance to be.

“Off, take them off.” She whines. With a kiss to her lips, Blaine obliges, sliding the panties off of her sleek legs.

Blaine slinks back up, bringing her into another kiss as two fingers find their way into her slit, sliding wetly with her juices. When he sweeps over her clit, she cries out, thrusting her hips upward.

He holds her down with one arm across her waist, shushing her comfortingly. “I’ll take care of you, baby, don’t worry.”

He does a few more teasing strokes before removing his fingers completely.

“No, no!” she protests. “Back, please, put them back.” God, how desperate she is right now. Blaine digs the heel of his hand into his crotch where his dick is throbbing. He quickly rids himself of his pants, and tugs off his shirt while he’s at it.

“Spread your legs for me, baby.” And Blaine knows Quinn knows what is next. Her head falls back into her pillows with a moan, as she clutches the backs of her knees and spreads them.

Blaine nearly goes mad at the sight of her. Her pussy is so wet, so pink and plump, and so perfect. So his.

He rearranges himself onto his stomach on the bed, so he is level with her wet folds. He inhales her aroma, and has to restrain himself from just diving right in. God, it has been far too long.

Blaine absolutely loves eating out his girlfriend. There’s something about giving Quinn so much pleasure, making her fall apart with only his mouth (and maybe a couple fingers) that nearly sends him over the edge every time. He loves her smell, loves the wetness of her, loves the sensation of her entrance clenching around his tongue when he’s buried so deep inside her, his nose rubs against her clit.

At last, Blaine begins mouthing widely at Quinn’s slick folds, tasting her for the first time in what feels like forever. He draws his tongue out to skim over the heated skin, feeling the hardening flesh of her clit brush on his tongue.

Quinn moans, probably trying to keep it down for neighboring dorms, but Blaine is making it difficult for her. His tongue is working harder now, his mouth openly sucking at her pussy. Quinn thrusts up into him, and Blaine’s finger dances around her entrance briefly before plunging inside.

She cries out, thrusting down on the digit, and then back up into Blaine’s mouth, trying to set a suitable rhythm. Her fingers clench into his lightly gelled curls, tugging them in her hands as Blaine works her over enthusiastically.

The vibrations of Blaine’s overzealous moans buzz against her clit, sending visible shockwaves of pleasure up her spine.

“Fuck me.” She cries out. “Please, baby, fuck me. Now.”

Blaine moans, continuing to fuck her with his finger and suck her clit for just a few moments more, before pulling away altogether.

“You have any condoms?” Blaine pants, pulling off his boxer-briefs in the process.

Quinn bites her lip. “No?” Blaine’s eyes bug out in desperation. “I’m sorry! I told you I didn’t know you were coming!”

“Fuck.” Blaine mumbles, stroking his cock idly. “All of my shit is still in my car.”

Blaine sees Quinn’s brain working, trying to think of anywhere she would have kept condoms. Part of Blaine is flattered that Quinn wouldn’t even buy condoms, knowing that she would never have unprotected sex again. That means Quinn hasn’t been unfaithful—not that he expects her to be, of course. Yet, it’s an ego boost just the same. Quinn’s pussy is all his, and she really means that. It’s really fucking hot.

“Wait!” she shouts. Blaine looks puzzled, as Quinn dashes off the bed and to the opposite side of the room, where another bed and dresser occupy the space. She rifles through the drawers, until she raises a condom in the air.

“Aha!” she shouts proudly. “Liz always has condoms.” She adds, referring to her often absent roommate.

“Ah, the elusive roommate.” Blaine muses, welcoming Quinn into his arms again.

“We have a lot to thank her for.” Quinn says.

“Yes we do.” Blaine pulls Quinn in for a dirty kiss as he jerks the condom from her hand and beings to work it open.

Pressing Quinn back down onto the mattress with their lips still attached, he rolls the condom down his dick, stroking over himself to smooth it out suitably.

“Been waiting forever for this.” He groans into Quinn’s mouth.

“So do it already.” Quinn berates, a hint of dominance in her voice.

“Love it when you get bossy.” Blaine whispers against her jaw, taking his cock in hand. He runs the head of himself up and down the length of her drenched pussy, teasing her just a bit longer.

“Now, B.” she insists, yet her breathiness gives away a bit of her upper hand. Blaine complies.

He thrusts into her slowly, burying himself inside her slick cunt with a low moan. “Fuck, Q, you feel so good.”

Quinn instinctually wraps her legs around Blaine’s waist, heels digging into his ass as he begins to fuck into her faster, deeper. Quinn pulls down frantically at the back of Blaine’s head, their lips meeting in a wet, hungry kiss.

When they pull away, Blaine keeps his face close, locking his eyes with Quinn’s, panting heavily with adrenaline and exertion and lust and love.

He allows his hands to wander, stroking over her neck, and down to her tits, taking them both in his hands and massaging them in his grip. God, he loves Quinn’s tits.

As Blaine continues to fuck her, Quinn’s nails rake down Blaine’s back, before meeting Blaine’s hands over her breasts, rubbing herself in tandem with Blaine. She moans softly at the sensations occurring both on and inside her body.

Blaine’s pace begins to quicken inside her, and is going slightly off-kilter with impending orgasm. He begins groaning into Quinn’s neck, fucking faster and faster into her.

That’s when the door opens.

“Holy shit, Quinn.”

Quinn’s head whips toward the door in alarm. “Liz!”

Blaine jolts off Quinn in astonishment, and they both flail for sheets and pillows to cover themselves.

“Liz, oh my god what—why—what are you doing here?” Quinn shrieks, her cheeks flushing. Blaine fiddles uncomfortably with the pillow over his erection.

Liz raises a sharp eyebrow. “If you recall, this is my room as well. Sorry to disturb your fuck-a-thon.” She walks further into the room, completely unaffected, crossing to her distant side of the room, wrenching open one of her desk drawers.

Blaine meets Quinn’s eyes anxiously, mouthing “Oh my god.” Quinn grimaces in apology, securing the bedsheets around herself.

They stare as Liz pulls a moleskine out of her desk. She pauses a moment, staring into the drawer.

“Did you steal my condoms?” Liz accuses, turning to the couple on the bed.

“One?” Quinn admits guiltily. Blaine lets out a quiet, amused laugh.

Liz shrugs. “I don’t care, just don’t use them all, yeah?” Quinn nods in acquiescence. Liz strolls back to the door with her acquired notebook. “Sorry again. Have fun, Quinn. Guy Quinn’s fucking.” she adds, nodding toward Blaine.

“Blaine.” He says, clearing his throat a bit.

Liz’s eyebrows shoot up. “You’re Blaine?” she squeaks with a smile.

Blaine nods, a smile curling onto his lips. Liz looks to Quinn, grinning approvingly. “Nice, Quinn. You better lock him up, or someone will steal him.” She winks at Blaine before she flits out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Quinn groans, flopping down onto the bed and throwing an arm across her face shamefully.

“I’m so sorry, B.”

“It’s fine, baby.” Blaine reassures, stroking Quinn’s cheek with his thumb.

Quinn props herself up onto her hands. “Well, now that the mood is sufficiently destroyed…” she trails off.

Blaine begins shaking his head, tossing the pillow aside and checking the condom for any possible tears in the latex. None to be found. “No fucking way. This isn’t some shitty romcom, ok? I’m still hard. You’re still naked. Get over here, this is happening.”

Quinn laughs. “Okay, okay.”

Blaine scoots himself up against the pillows. “Ride me.”

Quinn’s face lights up with desire and arousal. “Yeah?”

Blaine bites his lip alluringly. “Oh, yeah. Wanna see you fuck yourself on my cock.” He licks his lips as he runs his gaze up and down Quinn’s naked figure, swearing he feels himself grow harder at the sight and the thought of what is to take place.

Quinn hastens to straddle Blaine, grasping his cock. Blaine moans at the relief, but it contorts into a choked off gasp when Quinn begins to slide her slit along his dick. Her mouth falls open in pleasure, and Blaine leans forward to suck one of Quinn’s nipples into his mouth, flicking tongue and teeth over the nub until it stiffens.

Quinn gasps, “Okay, okay, point taken!” Blaine chuckles softly around her tit, and Quinn humors Blaine, lifting herself up to glide down onto Blaine’s cock, her pussy clenching tightly around him.

“Ooh, Blaine, fuck. So hot.” She whimpers, setting a punishing pace, right from the start. Her toned thighs work in double time, fucking Blaine’s cock in and out of her with no resistance due to their first go at this, prior to the interruption.

Blaine is eating it up, clawing at her thighs, heaving her up and down on his dick and thrusting up to meet her. Things heat up very quickly after that, already reeling from their near-orgasm earlier. They’re wound tight, and ready to spring free. After three months and one disturbance, they just want to fucking come with each other already.

Blaine feels Quinn’s thighs start to shake, but she keeps going, until Blaine gets louder and louder, chanting a mantra of Quinn’s name and various deities and expletives as he starts to come unhinged.

Blaine feels himself fall over the edge, pulsing inside of her as he shoots his come into the condom, Quinn still fucking down on him through his orgasm. He vaguely resisters her rubbing frantically at her clit, until he sees the evidence of her orgasm washing over her entire body, leaving her pliant and sated.

She collapses on top of Blaine, his cock slipping out of her wetly. As she presses kisses anywhere she can reach on his chest, Blaine ties off the condom and wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. “I love you.” He mumbles into her wildly messy hair.

“Love you too.” She returns, craning up her neck to kiss him on the lips. It’s a tad awkward—she’s upside down, and he’s at a weird angle—but it’s still perfect and full of love and emotion.

Quinn’s face twists up in what looks like regret. “How long are you here?”

Blaine sighs heavily. “Sunday night. I know it’s not long, but I just had to see you, Q.” It’s true, it wasn’t long. But it was only Friday afternoon, and they have a luxury they don’t usually possess. They have time together.

Quinn nuzzles into Blaine’s neck, kissing the skin there. “We’ll just have to make the best of it.”

“You’re absolutely right, babe.” Blaine says. “And in order to carpe weekend-em, I propose we ban clothes until I leave.”

Quinn snorts, and Blaine grins brightly in return.

“How about we take a shower together before my roommate gets back, and then you can take me out for dinner?” Quinn proposes.

“Naked?” Blaine asks animatedly.

“No, B. Getting arrested is not on my agenda this weekend.”

Blaine pouts. “Meanie.”

Quinn lifts herself off of Blaine. “Yup, that’s me. Come on.” She encourages, smacking his thigh. She’s clearly putting a little extra sway in her hips as she heads for the bathroom.

Blaine purrs exaggeratedly at the sight, hopping up to join her. “When we go out to eat, how about we get you some extra fries for that shake?”


End file.
